A Man Can Dream
by MFarag
Summary: Kylanda One-Shot. No Storyline. Please R&R. And special thanks to Wermo who encouraged me to post this. Enjoy


Under the stars at Lancaster Park sat the innocent couple on their favorite bench, where they shared their first kiss. Kyle and Amanda were both looking at the fountain in front of them, taking in the beauty of the water as it combined with the moonlight giving it a breathtaking effect.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Amanda resting her head on Kyle's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on hers and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, 'Lavender' he thought to himself. Then all of the sudden, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much, Amanda," he said as he leaned in and gave her another soft kiss. "I can't imagine living one day without you."

Amanda was touched by Kyle's words. They'd been together for almost two years. "I love you too," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Kyle gasped as he felt Amanda slowly tracing his lower lip with her tongue, begging him for access which he willingly granted as she started to explore his mouth.

She pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes, smiling at him. Kyle was in a daze; this was definitely a new step for them. Kyle smiled and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wow," was all he could whisper. He slowly leaned in and kissed her with the same passion, imitating her actions. Soon their tongues were dancing within each other's mouths, neither wanting to pull away but were forced in the need for air.

She rested her head on his chest and whispered, "Whenever I think about the future, you're always beside me." She lifted her head to look into his blue eyes, "Now that I know all your secrets, I feel that there is nothing going to stand between us." She was silent for a moment, "I feel like I'm ready."

Kyle got confused, "Ready for what?" he asked.

Amanda opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly couldn't find her voice and blushed slightly, "Never mind," she said, smiling at his clueless expression. She stood up while holding his hand, "Let's go home; it's getting late."

As they walked together in silence, holding hands, Kyle couldn't help but think about their kiss. The feelings he felt; the passion, love, and the desire to hold her close, kissing her on the lips, then her neck. Kyle suddenly cut his train of thought, already feeling his body temperature beginning to rise and his heart rate increase. He didn't want Amanda to feel uncomfortable with him, but he was sure that he would relive this memory later.

He was also confused about what she had told him. He thought about asking Lori the next morning as he always did whenever he needed relationship advice.

All too soon though, he found himself approaching her house. While they walked to her front porch, she turned to look at him and said, "I forgot to tell you something." She rested her hand on his chest, smiling seductively at him, "My mom's not home; she went on a business trip to New York. So I was wondering, if you don't mind, you could spend the night with me."

Kyle grinned widely trying not to think of her hand that was rubbing slightly along his chest, "I'd love to, Amanda," and with that, she opened the door and he followed her inside. She held his hand and led him up the stairs towards her bedroom. Kyle couldn't help but notice that her heart was beating a bit faster than before.

As they entered the bedroom, she turned around, cupped his face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. As she slowly trailed kisses from his lips to his ear she whispered, "You want to know what I'm ready for?"

"What?" Kyle asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She pulled back and started unbuttoning his shirt, "This," she said as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. She rested her hands on his chest, and could feel the pounding of his heart. Kyle leaned in and kissed her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand slowly moving up and down her back while his other hand buried in her hair. As they continued to kiss, Kyle slowly walked her back on the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, they both collapsed on the bed with Kyle on top.

They gazed into each other's eyes; Kyle slowly slid his hand along her waist and down her thigh, then up again. This time his hand went under her shirt, pulling it off slowly. She was now underneath him, in her bra, the love of his life in front of him was a breathtaking sight. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

He rested his hand right above her chest, feeling her soft, warm skin, trailing soft kisses on her neck then down to her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked as he lifted his head to look into her eyes, trying to see if there were any traces of doubt.

Amanda smiled, rolled over on top of him and leaned down to whisper softly in his ear, "I've never been this sure of anything in my life." Kyle gasped when he felt her nibble gently on his earlobe. She pulled away, grinning, and laid several kisses on his neck and collarbone.

Kyle really loved this new side of Amanda, but was getting nervous as well. They were going to take the next step. How he had waited for so long for this moment.

Amanda sat up still straddling his waist while pulling him to a sitting position and said, "Make love to me, Kyle."

Kyle wrapped his arms around her, placing a chaste kiss to the cleavage line where her breasts met. He moved his hand up her up and was about to unclasp her bra.

Then all of the sudden he heard a familiar voice, very far away, call for him.

"Kyle, it's time to get up."

***

Kyle's eyes flew open. He was sweating and breathing heavily, disoriented from this strange, yet amazing, dream. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings. He was still in his tub; the clock on his desk glowed, telling him it was seven-fifteen in the morning.

When he heard a knock at his door, he quickly grabbed the sheets and covered himself to avoid being embarrassed because of the current state of a certain part of his anatomy.

Nicole opened the door and found him still in the tub.

"Kyle, why aren't you out of the tub yet?" Nicole was now concerned, "Are you okay? You're sweating."

"I'm fine, just had a weird dream," he answered, hoping she wouldn't ask for details.

"Breakfast is ready," she told him smiling, "Get ready so you won't be late for school." And with that, Nicole walked out of his room.

Kyle leaned back in his tub, trying to forget his dream, and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He was unable to process how real the dream felt, how warm and soft Amanda's body felt under his touch.

After a moment he got out of his tub to get ready.

He was sure of one thing though. He would definitely tell Amanda all his secrets; maybe one day this dream would come true!

END


End file.
